<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Save A Life by CajunMacaroni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725114">How To Save A Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunMacaroni/pseuds/CajunMacaroni'>CajunMacaroni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fairytail - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anime, Backstory, Demons, Depression, Evil, F/M, Friendship, Happy, Heartbreak, Magic, OC, Romance, Sad, Silencia, celestial magic, dragon slayer, fairy tail - Freeform, guild, mate, soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunMacaroni/pseuds/CajunMacaroni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu had heard the rumors about dragons being spotted. Wanting to find Igneel he goes looking but discovers something he never thought he would find in his life. Will he be able to protect it or will it be stolen from him permanently. Find out in How To Save A Life.</p><p>This will be updated regularly and if y’all want me to write anything related to fairytail or Pokémon just ask and I’ll try my best to fulfill it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, natsu x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.wattpad.com/957961647-how-to-save-a-life-oc-information</p><p>If you wanna see images go there. It has more detail.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Silencia Moore</p><p>Look: she has wide vibrant red eyes and a pale complexion, white hair pin straight goes down to her waist </p><p>Age:18</p><p>Magic:. Demonic magic (the user uses demonic keys instead of celestial keys. Only one family is known to deal with the magic)</p><p>Creatures:</p><p>Azrael: Is a friesian with cracks in the skin showing molten fire, fire surround his hooves to mid leg; mostly for transportation. Does not bode well with riders that is not its owner or people it trusts; key has horde head on top with chains wrapping around base</p><p> </p><p>Tiyasa The Succubus: wears a skimpy leotard like outfit, her skin is a blackish purple, her hair is made of fire, has a tail with fire on the end and has goat hooves (the frolic has fire) bat wings are on her back as bd she carries a fire whip; has the ability to transform into whatever person it desires; key has woman carved on base and a goat at top</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos The Hell Hound: a large red dog with a crown on its head (looks like the crown the queen in aliens has), a mouth full of sharp teeth that splits in three and has no eyes; it’s great strength is it’s only asset; key has dog on base and a crown on top (looks like head piece on hellhound)</p><p> </p><p>Solana Phoenix: (It’s a pheonix) shows the ribs with fire coming out of it; ability to set itself and surrounding items on fire;key has feathers on base and a bird head on top</p><p> </p><p>Akuma The mistress: a woman in a feathered dress like kimono and black sleek hair; a healer and a profit She has the ability to control what kind of affect her smile can cause you like paralysis, sleep, pain, etc; key has smoke around base and a woman’s face on top</p><p> </p><p>Aghosh The Whisper:  a dragon like creature With a stag skull covering its head, razor sharp long barns of bones are all over its body and its arms and legs are thin and boney, tentacles come out from the bottom of the skull; you will never see it or hear it coming. Pray you don’t go against it.; key looks like bones and a skull on top</p><p> </p><p>Abyss The Hunter: a stag with sharp teeth and a maniacal grin, heteromicrotia eyes (one red and one blue) red tipped antlers, with gray and white fur that surrounds the neck thickly;  is a silent thing that hunts in the shadows; key has deer antlers on bottom and a deer head on top</p><p> </p><p>Malachi: a dragon of death (quite literally) an iced blue and white dragon with thick armored plating; red embers smolder in its neck and belly; key has dragon wings on bottom and dragon horns on top with dragon around base</p><p> </p><p>Aria The siren: a black veil covers her face, her skin is pale and her hair is long and white, a gray peasant dress covers her body; she has the ability to control water; key has water droplet on top and seaweed around base</p><p> </p><p>Ziana The challenger: Wears a blindfold and has straight white hair that goes all the way to the waist, her skin is a pale white; she has the ability of great strength and to cover her fists in her own kind of hellfire; she has great control over her senses and can detect movement from just about anywhere in a room; key has strips of cloth around base and a flame on top</p><p> </p><p>Ellowyn The earth guardian: Has a dress made from foliage and her hair made of vines ships around her, her skin is a sickly green and her eyes glow red; has the ability to control the earth around her; her eyes can see into the soul and turn people to stone if she wants; key has vines with thorns around base and tree on top </p><p> </p><p>Ivory Air demon:She is made of air with tribal clothing adorning her body; has the ability to control the air around her; whether it be giving you air or taking it away; the air pressure can increase or decrease also; key has wind swirls around base and tornado on top</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p>I breathed heavily as I clutched the large amount of keys in my hands. I won’t let them take away my family again. Not while I’m still breathing. Looking both ways of the hallway to make sure nobody was coming I run towards the doir. Shoving it open I stumble out into the crisp cold mountain air and look around. I have no idea where I am. All I could see was was mountain tops and clouds for the eye could see.</p><p>Shivering from the bite of the wind I wrap my arms around myself and run towards the fence around the perimeter. I smile as I start to climb thinking I could finally be free. That is until the alarm started blaring. It sounded loudly throughout the facility and echoed throughout the night. I scurried over the fence and land on the cold snow on the other side. </p><p>Adrenaline was starting to wear off and I was starting to shake. The wind but through my white hospital gown and whipped my white hair into my eyes. I look back towards the facility and stare. I’ve been there for so long. What was life like outside.</p><p>Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I quickly take off down the side of the mountain. Hiding when I needed to when they got the spotlights out and running when I could. “Hey I think I found her!” My breathing stopped and I became paralyzed with fear. I didn’t want to go back!</p><p>Taking out a key with a dragon on the base. I swiftly slice it through the air. The magic circle glowed bright red in the night and it alerted people of my position. Footsteps in the snow could be heard coming my way and i prayed for my magic to hurry up.</p><p>Red beams of light shot straight out of the circle and collected into one spot to form a giant creature. A dragon. He glowed silver and blue with bits of red around his eyes and horns. His chest glowed brightly illuminating the surrounding area. “Malachi.” The dragon looked down at me before staring at the people coming over the rocky edge of the mountain. Malachi roared angrily at them before sending a scorching fire in their direction.<br/>All that was heard was the screams of men. I cried as I listened.</p><p>Black dots started to swarm my vision. “Malachi.” I whispered his name hoping he heard but he was too enraged to hear me. I walked toward him and put my hand out to stop him from causing more death but I stumbled and fell onto the snowy ground.</p><p>Raising myself breathing heavily from the strain I call out to him again but there was no indication that he heard. Black surrounded my vision more and the last thing I saw was Malachi turning to look at me. His roar echoed throughout for everyone to hear.</p><p>——-</p><p>3ed person POV:</p><p>Malachi roared at the wizards that came down from the facility in anger. Using his own magic to stay in this world. He walked to his handler and picked her up. Blood dripped from various wounds and she seemed as white as her hair. Malachi crooned down at her in worry. Looking back one last time at the facility, which he and the others would do something about, he lifted his wings and flapped as hard as he could. Snow stirred up around him as he took off into the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu learns about a sighting that peaks his interest. He goes to investigate and finds more than he thought he would.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi she welcome to my story. Please enjoy and be kind to each other</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-2 weeks later in the fairytail guild-</p><p>3ed POV:</p><p>“Hey flame brain!” Gray walks in the guild shirtless as always. Juvia lurks in the corner watching him with adoring eyes. “Oh Gray-sama.” Gray just ignores her and continued on to Natsu who is unsurprisingly eating. His cheeks stuffed to the brim with food.</p><p>Natsu turns red at the insult and goes to yell at him “Oi who you calling flame brain ice princess!”<br/>Grays face turned into one of annoyance and then he smirks. “Well I guess you don’t want to hear about the news I heard about.” Natsu stops eating for a second and turns to him with a questionable face. “What news?”</p><p>“Well I just caught word that travelers heading to the Waas forest spotted what appears to be dragons. Don’t care what you do with the information but it’s u-“ before gray could even fished speaking, Natsu was up and running out of the guild.</p><p>Gray stood there with his arms crossed staring at where he had been when Erza came over. Her red hair swayed as she walked and her armor clinked. “Please tell me you weren’t prancing him or anything.” Gray snorted while walking to the bar where mirajane was standing. “I know how much igneel matters to flame brain. I wouldn’t kid him on that. Besides I trust my sources.” </p><p>Erza sat on the seat next to him while staring him down “well then for natsu’s sake I hope your informant was right.” With that she turned toward the bar tender and ordered her a slice of strawberry cake. All gray could think was me too.</p><p>—-</p><p>Natsu had run home as quickly as he could to pack for the long trek. Grabbing his to go bag and packing it with his essential items, he grabbed his money and happy and left for the train station. Well more like was dragged to the train station. “I change my mind. I’ll walk.” “But this is the quickest way to Oshibana.” Happy dragged Natsu by his backpack towards the door of the train. “I’ll walk! Anything but the train!” Natsu scambled to get away but Happy gave one last pull and both fell backwards into the hallway of the train. “But I don’t want to ride the train.” Natsu mumbled.</p><p>———-</p><p>Natsu layed motion sickness the entire ride over Oshibana. So when the train stopped he was so happy. He leaped up from his seat in joy and ram off the train the second it stopped and flew out the door smirking. Happy sighed again his friend and flew after him. “Natsu won’t be too happy when he learns there’sa carriage we have to go on.” “WHAT!”</p><p>————</p><p>“Here we go. This is as far as we can take ya. Don’t forget to take your stuff.” The old man looked down from his seat on top of the carriage. Natsu’s green face peaked out the window before slinking back inside. “I’ll never go on another one of these things again.” Natsu huffed. “You always say that.” Happy looked down at Natsu sprawled on the ground with spirals in his eyes and face still green.Happy stood up from his seat and opened the door, he grabbed Natsu’s backpack and dragged him out. </p><p>As soon as his feet was dragged out, he sprung up from the ground good as new. “Yosh! Let’s go find Igneel!” Making their way towards a little town right next to the forest they asked around about rumors. They all said the same thing.</p><p>“Don’t go in there after dark.”</p><p>“There’s things in there you never want to see.”</p><p>“It’s like your worst nightmares come to life.”</p><p>“People go in big never come out.”</p><p>And then they come across this little old lady that lives on the edge of town closest to the woods. “There are creatures in there that lurk on the edge. They roam around in the woods in the day before coming out and stealing food at night. I’ve seen two so far. A giant winged snake like creature with plates of silver armor that decorate its body and a stag. Your most likely to see the stag at this time of day but that’s about it.”</p><p>Natsu looked at her in intent interest before looking at the forest. “Can you tell us more please about the creatures or any other strange occurrences?” The old lady picked up her tea cup and took a sip letting it sooth her part he’d throat. “Ever since the creatures showed this woman was seen going in and out of the forsdt. She comes and gets herbs, healing herbs everyday at around 3 in the afternoon. Like clockwork. Never a second early or late. Would that be considered strange enough?” Natsu breathed out a sigh. “Sorry granny but I’m only interested in the dra-“</p><p>“Oh and would you look at that. The stag.” Natsu swiftly turned his head to look for it and what he saw was nothing. At lest he thought she was just seeing things until the branches swayed giving away red tipped antlers. The face scared him and happy. A gray, white and red thick furred body shown in between the foliage. A face peaked out at them would haunt them for days to come. It was snarling at them like a dog would to something threatening. It’s teeth were all pointed like canine teeth, and it’s eyes. Two different colors, red and blue.</p><p>It sneered at them growling slightly before turning back into the trees disappearing almost like it was never there. Natsu gulped and turned back towards the old lady. “So That was the stag.” The old lady nodded before looking down at her watch. “The lady is about to be here. I’d suggest asking her questions. She is likely to know far more than me.”<br/>Natsu stood up and bowed thanking her for her time before leaving towards town square.</p><p>——-</p><p>Carts of fruits and meats lined the streets. Children and adults of all ages were out and about. All people were having fun except for Natsu and Happy s we’d go we’re sitting on the street corner watching the crowds. They sat patiently awaiting the misterious stranger to come by the medicinal shop. Hours seemed to have gone by and by the time 3 came by tgg hg year were ready to just leave.</p><p>“Come on Happy, lets go and get something to eat.” Natsu stood up wiping off his pants of dust when happy put his paw on his leg. “Natsu wait. Look.” Walking out of the forest was a y’all woman in a slim firey red kimono. The sleeves and bodice covered in feathers that were mixes of blues and reds. The top where it layed on her shoulders was white. Her head was held high as she walked towards the shop holding a basket. The breeze didn’t even ruffle her in the slightest, her pin straight black hair layed clean over her shoulders.</p><p>Natsu and happy stares at her before they walked up to her. “I do not have time for petulant children who want answers. I am here to buy herbs and that is it.” She fixed Natsu with a glare. Natsu deadpanned at her in amazement “lady I didn’t even say anything!” “You didn’t need to.” Natsu huffed before asking his questions. “What do you know about the dragons of the forest.”</p><p>The woman glared even more harshly at him. “You do not know what you speak of.” “Oh come on. Can’t you settle my curiosity even a little bit?”<br/>“No.” With that she walked into the shop. “Happy…….I have an idea.” Natsu grinned maniacally down at happy and he gulped. This wasn’t a good sign. Natsu leaned down whispering into Happys ear. Happy looked up skeptical of the plan. “Aye sir.”</p><p>—-</p><p>The woman walked out of the shop looking both ways for the bafoons that had put her behind schedule. Sighing in relief she quickly made her way into the forest holding her basket of herbs. Unbeknownst to her, Natsu and happy hid behinf a food stall before following her scent into the forest.</p><p>Natsu didn’t like the scent one bit. It was rancid of medicines and smoke. But it was easy to follow until they got past the tree line. The whole forest reeked of death. Thinking his nose was useless he  changed to hear for her. Natsu listened for any changes. Blocking out the wind ruffling the leaves, he heard the distinct crunch of feet against the ground. “Gotcha.”</p><p>Natsu grabbed happy and took off. Having to stop every now and then to hear fir her but the sounds all turned the same and eventually he lost the trail. Breathing heavily he nearly missed a delectable scent wafting through the air blocking out the stench of death. His mind chanted one thing and one thing only. He had to follow that scent.</p><p>Natsu breathed in deeply before taking off leaving happy in the middle of the forest. He ignored his friends calls as he sped towards the mouth watering scent of lavender and vanilla. It reminded him of a flower field in bloom. Surging faster forward faster than hes ever been he misses the way he also gets closer to a familiar medical smoke scent.</p><p>He stops in front of a cave nearly plowing into an unknown creature. Stepping back he sees something he thought he would never see again. A dragon except it wasn’t Igneel. This dragon was silver and blue. Red embers glowed in its chest as it stared down the dragon slayer. Natsu snarled back animalisticly. He didn’t even mean to make that noise. Setting his hands on fire he prepares to take down the beast in front of him when a familiar voice stops him.</p><p>“What are you doing here!” The mysterious woman from town walked out of the mouth of the cave. “I followed your scent.” The woman looked doubtful “that’s not possible, unless.” Her eyes widened before she swiftly made her way inside the cave. Natsu leaned in before smelling the scent again. </p><p>Natsu plowed through the dragon who seemed pissed at this and tried to go after him but couldn’t fit it’s large body through. It roared in anger. Natsu ignored this only knowing that the scent was much stronger. What he found at the end of the cave shocked him more than he cared for. Mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu discovered his mate and finds out some interesting things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3ed POV:</p><p>Mate. Mate. Mate. His mind screamed at him to go over and protect her from anything and everything. Getting closer to look at her he starts to notice little details. Her hair was an off color that was full of dirt, her hospital gown barely covered her body and it didn’t stop him from noticing how cold she looked. Her skin was littered with dark black bruises and lacerations. <br/>Natsu was furious that someone or something would do something like this to someone.</p><p>Taking a step closer he leaned in to touch her but a deep growl reverberated around the cave. Natsu glared into the darkness. A creature that he had never seen before stepped out into a little bit of light. It’s face was covered with what looked like the skull of a stag, it’s boney wings dragged across the ground, spikes grew all around its neck and it looked like it was made of bone. Multiple tentacle like things came out from under the skull and dead eyes stared back at him. It’s sinewy arms scraped against the ground as it huffed and crawled over the girls body as if protecting it.</p><p>Natsu’s eyes dialated and his mind perceived it as a threat. Natsu growled challenging it. The dragon like creature crouched before sending out boney spikes towards Natsu’s feet causing him to back away quickly. It chuckled deeply in its throat as if coaxing him into a fight. Natsu not being aware of his surroundings breathed in deeply and just as he was about to being out his magic a force slammed him hard into the ground. </p><p>“Ooof!” Natsu’s breath was taken out of him as he skidded a bit towards the dragon. Sitting up he looked behind him to see the stag from earlier. It’s laughter sounding like one of a hyenas. It circled around him toying with him. Natsu saw red, gathering fire in both of his hands he brings them upwards creating a giant ball of fire “FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!” He swung the flame towards the deer like creature. </p><p>The flames shot out at a tremendous speed striking the deer before it could move. Natsu smirked before leaping towards the dragon using his fire to launch him at a faster speed. He gripped the head of the dragon and blasted fire in its face causing it back away from his mate.</p><p>Natsu landed on the floor and stood in front of his mate. His instincts still screaming at him. He was about to pick her when the distinct sound of hoofbeats. Natsu turned around just in time to halt the stag from stabbing him with its horns. Now it was a test of strength. Pushing back with all his might he shoved its head away but it barely moved. The stag turned its head and glared at him with its multi colored eyes. </p><p>It reared back on its two back feet and charged towards Natsu. Natsu took a deep breath gathering flames and shoots it out like a flamethrower at its target. It hit the stag dead on. The smell of burnt hair wafted through the air.</p><p>Leaning down once again he picked her up bridal style gently being cautious of he wounds and started to run away. She would be safer at his house not in this place surrounded by these creatures. But just as he was about to reach the mouth of the cave, two dragons, a deer, and the woman appeared.</p><p>Natsu skidded to a stop. “Relax. I just wanted to see what you would do. Now hand her back to us.” Natsu shook his head and held her tighter to his body. The woman sighed rolling here eyes before shooting smoke into his face. Natsu flinched back as it hit and was about to just step away when he found he couldn’t move. He was paralyzed. </p><p>Natsu’s eyes dialated with anger. How dare she do this to him when all he wanted to do was take the injured girl, his mate, to a safer and warmer place. Natsu growled and tried to turn on his magic but nothing happened. He tried again and again but like the last few attempts, nothing happened. “Tch what did you do!?”</p><p>The woman walked over to him and took the girl from his arms and put her back where she originally was. Walking back she stood in front of the dragon slayer. Eyebrow cocked and hands on her hips “now are you gonna be a good little dragon slayer or do I need to knock you out.” Natsu huffed before looking towards the girl on the ground. If this prevents more trouble for him he’ll take. Maybe he could even persuade them to hand her over to him. </p><p>Sighing he lowers his eyes in defeat.  The woman smirked. “Good boy.”</p><p>—————</p><p>Natsu and the woman sat around a fire inside the cave. Natsu sat near the moss bed to be as close as possible to his mate while the woman was crushing herbs together to create a paste. Natsu didn’t totally understand what he was feeling but Igneel gave him enough information when he was young to know what was going on.</p><p>“Do you understand what is going on or do I need to explain everything.” Natsu didn’t say a word except watch the woman work. The woman turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eyes. “Since your mouth doesn’t work I’ll just go ahead and speak. My name is Akuma and I am a healer and a demon. Who you have before you is Silencia, or more likely for you, your mate.” Natsu turned his head and mulled over the name. Silencia, a very uncommon name but a beautiful one none the less.</p><p>“Did your dragon teach you anything of mates?” Natsu shrugged his shoulders. “Igneel told me that one day I would find a person who would be my other half. Their smell would draw me to them and no one else would matter after that.” Akuma thought for a minute continuing to grind her paste with the mortar and pestle. “So he taught you enough but not everything.”</p><p>“He taught me enough.” She smiled and nodded her head. “You will go through things you have never experienced before now that you have met her. Your powers will grow stronger and at times it will become uncontrollable. I have heard stories where some even killed their own mates by accident. Please do not be one of those.” Akuma put down her pestle and grabbed the paste inside. She turned toward Silencia and began putting the past on her wounds.</p><p>Natsu sat in a stunned silence. Igneel had taught him to cherish a mate since there is only one in a lifetime. To kill them would be an unspeakable crime. Natsu stood and bowed to Akuma “I will never harm her. Whether it be mentally or physically. I will protect her with my life.” Akuma spared him a glance before motioning him to sit back down. Natsu did so quickly before looking over Silencias wounds. He finally asked the questions that has plagued his mind since seeing her. “What happened to her?” Akuma looked at him thinking over how to answer. She still has yet to trust the boy but maybe it would be good for Silencia for someone besides her demons to protect her.</p><p>“I cannot tell what isn’t mine to share other than that people are after her. Protect her and love her. That is all I ask. All we ask.”</p><p>Just then the stag walked into the cave. The shadows danced around it’s face creating an eerie sort of look. In its mouth was Happy who was struggling to get out. “Natsu save me!” Happy had tears streaming down his face and he wiggled in the stags mouth. The stag just huffed and dropped him by Natsu close to the fire.</p><p>“Natsu!” Natsu chuckled looking happy to see happy “Sorry happy but I found something important to me.” Happy gave a questioning look. Natsu gave a happy chuckle before explaining about mates. “So your gonna love her more than food! You liiiiiiiiiike her.” Happy smirked into his paw while Natsu turned bright red at the thought. “Maybe…..”</p><p>Akuma stared at them for a moment along with the stag. It’s usual messed up smile it sported was gone from its face. “I think it’s time we introduce ourselves.” Natsu looked up at Akuma while Happy his by Natsu. “As you know, I am Akuma, a healer. The stag you see here is Abyss. The dragon outside is Malachi, and the dragon behind me is aghosh. We are just some of the few demons that watch over and are summoned by Silencia. I’ll explain her magic at a later time when the time is right. As ofnow her health is more important.”</p><p> Abyss, the stag, had walked away while they were talking going to the edge of the cave and coming back this time with a basket of meat, fish and fruits. “Oh so y’all are the ones stealing food from the village.” Natsu looked proud at figuring it out while Akuma shook her head. I hoped he was at least smart but I guess not she quipped in her head.</p><p>“Mmmmmm.” A quiet moan filled the air and everyone sat there silent. Natsu looked down at Silencia in hope but she stayed asleep. “She does that every now and then. We try to make her as comfortable as possible but there’s only so much we can do.” </p><p>Just then a garbled scream filled the air as Silencia started to jerk in her sleep. Short gasps came from her mouth. Natsu jumped to his feet and grabbed her shoulder to wake her up but Skuns put her hand on his shoulder. A blue smoke made its way towards her face and as she breathed in the smoke the more she calmed down until she was quiet like before. “Why?! Why did you do that?!” Natsu yelled at Akuma furious that she would keep her asleep. “You have no idea what she had gone through. Her mind is not ready to wake up to any of this. Her body is drained of nearly all her magic and I don’t know how she’ll react. Keep in mind boy that I am trying my best to keep her alive.” Akuma seethed in anger digging her nails into Natsu’s shoulder before releasing and getting the food ready. </p><p>A sadness filled the air as Abyss kneeled and layed down next to its master. It nuzzled her face hoping to calm her in her sleep before laying it’s head across her body to keep her warm. The crackling of the fire and the occasional slice if the knife was all that wax heard. It was awkward and too quiet so Natsu woke spoke up “I’m sorry. I barely know her but I would like to change that. I’m just worried. I keep thinking I wont even get to know her at the rate this is going.”</p><p>“Don’t he losing hope already. You doubt her strength and will to keep going. She is stronger than anyone knows. She will recover. It will just take time.” Natsu nods while still holding her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu decides its time to take her to fairytail where he thinks it’s safer but silencias demons have a problem with that. That and we catch a glimpse of what’s going on inside a certain someone’s head</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think it’s time I bring her to fairytail.” Natsu sat on the outskirts of the cave and confronted Akuma about what he thought. “Her wounds have started to heal and I can protect her better while over ther. Not here in this cave.” Natsu stayed with a determined face. It has been a week since he found her and he wanted Silencia to wake up in a place that was warm not cold and in a cave. She would be surrounded by future friends instead of being lonely for god knows how long in the cave.</p><p>Akuma looked down at the rags she was washing in the little stream. She had thought about it herself but didn’t want to risk her master to be found. Not by either of the groups of wizards but what other choice did she have. “I do not want to move her. Not when there’s a possibility of being found.”</p><p>“Then tell me what I’m dealing with and I’ll fight it!” Akuma threw the rags into the little bowl of water set aside before glaring at Natsu. “The final answer is no. Don’t ask again. It’s like I’m talking to a child. Honestly.”</p><p>“Then stop treating me like a child. Your not the only one protecting her.” Natsu folded his arms and pouted looking down. Akuma mulled over what he said and yes he was her masters mate but that meant shit to her until she knew he could protect her. But maybe there’s a compromise she could make to satisfy the immature dragon slayer. “How about this. I’ll compromise with you. I’ll tell you Silencias story only and only when she wakes up. And we can move her but only in the dead of night. Not in daylight it is too risky.”</p><p>Natsu looked at Akuma in excitement. “Are you serious!” “Don’t make me take back the deal. It is only an offer going once.” “Alright alright. Deal!” Akuma nodded standing up and wiping off her dress. “Then we must prepare. We will leave tonight. Get what you must from town and whatnot because we are not backtracking.”</p><p>Natsu nodded his head excitedly and jumped up to his feet before grabbing his bag from inside the cave. Running out quickly he had a thought. Turning around to look at Akuma with a slight chuckle “which way is town again?” Akuma huffed and told him the directions before walking inside. Natsu chuckled and yelled his thanks before taking off with Happy not to far behind. </p><p>Akuma looked outside the cave to make sure he left before yelling out. “Malachi it’s time!” A dragon walked out of trees with heavy steps with Abyss right on his heel. Aghosh, the other dragon, slinked out of the cave with hushed steps.</p><p>Akuma looked at all of them before telling them what her and Natsu had compromised on. “We all knew this time would come. Where we would have to move her to a better place. That time has come.” Immediately multiple roars of anger echoed throughout the forest. Akuma raised her hand to silence them but it did not whipe the frowns or snears from their faces. </p><p>“We have to accept it. It is for her that we must do this. In order for her to get better she must go and be among her kind. The humans will help her and I am starting to think that the dragon slayer could protect her better than one of us could. Now that that is said here is the plan. Aghosh, you and Abyss will go back and get Azrael. It will be better to go by land than by sky. Malachi, you will be our eyes in the sky. Hopefully nothing finds us.”</p><p>——</p><p>By the time Natsu and Happy had come back the sun was going down. Akuma stood in front of the cave entrance that held some bags of various healing items and such. “Where have you been.” Natsu sweat dropped and put down the bags of food next to her bags before answering “well we kind of got lost walking around and then we got hungry so we decided to eat. But we got food!” Akuma looked sternly at them before hmphing and walking away. Natsu sighed before going in the cave to check on Silencia. Everything looked empty except for the small fragile girl laying on the moss bed. Instead of the hospital gown though, she was changed into a small light yellow sundress. No shoes adorned her feet.</p><p>Natsu looked around further and found no dragons or deer like creatures. “Oi Akuma where are the other creatures?!” Akuma walked inside the cave with a black cloak “Aghosh and Abyss will not be with us for this journey and Malachi will be our eyes in the sky. Tell your companion that he will be with him till we reach your guild or until they find trouble. We will also be traveling by foot. Now go pick up Silencia gently or I’ll have your head.” </p><p>Natsu gulped nervously before picking her up gently bridal style. Her scent wafted into his nose and his fangs itched. His skin buzzed in contentment being this close to her. He felt whole for the first time in a long while. “Don’t V even think about claiming her!” Akuma stomped over to them “I said pick her up not stare into lala land with her in your arms. Now hold her gently. It’s gonna get cold tonight so we wanna keep her warm.” Akuma said while putting the cloak around Silencias shoulders.</p><p>Once done she stood back looking over the room one more time before pushing Natsu out of the cave.</p><p>Outside it was completely dark except for the glowing fire horse in the entryway. The horse was at least 16hands tall. It was pitch black except for the glowing red eyes and nostrils. Cracks and lesions on the horses neck and hind quarters glowed red like fire and it’s hooves and legs had fire burning. A silver saddle sat upon its back and thick silver chains connected from the bridal around its face only to loop around the back of the neck.</p><p>Natsu stared in shock and awe. “Well? Aren’t you gonna go put her on him?” Akuma came up beside him before walking towards the horse. “This is Azrael. He will take you two to fairytail as fast as he can.” Natsu looked scared at first. “What do you mean us two?! What about you?!” “I’ve stayed in this world too long. My magic is weak. I am of no use in this state. Now stop asking useless questions and listen. Get on and hang on. If you need me I will come back but only call upon me if there’s an emergency. Just say my name and I’ll be here. If you need Malachi just whistle.  He is never far. Now go!” With that she glowed and was gone. </p><p>Natsu stood there blinking before shaking his head. He had a job to do. Putting Silencia on Azraels back carefully they began their journey.</p><p>Silencia’s pov:</p><p>Pain. That’s all I felt. I should be used to it. The pain that is but it’s not something anyone should be used to. Just then a shock goes through my body. It makes my joints lock up and spasm as I clench my mouth closed onto the rubber mouthpiece. It stops after a minute leaving me breathing shallowly. Sweat accumulated on my brow and I felt my white hair stick to my skin.</p><p>“Alright That should be enough. You can stop.” A machine to the right of me was turned all the way off before a blurry face of a man came into view. He put a bright light into my eyes and smiled. “Oh she’s still with us alright.” He took out the mouthpiece and I coughed a few times.</p><p>“Now let’s try this again. What is your answer?” I pitifully looked away and cried. Tears poured down my face and I begged them to stop.  “Now now you know that won’t do. All you have to do is follow. Just give in and it would all be over.”</p><p>My speech was all warmly as all I did was beg for it to end. Just end this suffering. “I was afraid you were gonna do this. Put it back on.” I screamed and thrashed trying to get my hands and legs free from the cuffs. The m min an shoves the rubber back into my mouth all while whispering “shhhhh it’ll all be over soon. Turn it up to 50.” The figure nodded before turning a nob and then all I felt was pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu’s ride back is going smoothly or that is until some thugs discover them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu berated himself one his mind. Stupid idiot why did you have to do this. This is bad. A couple of days ago Natsu brought out the fact that since someone or something was following Silencia, that they should go through the path less followed. In that case it meant walking through 5 feet of snow on deep inclines in the mountains. Now here they were stuck in a cave during a blizzard in an area that was filled with vulcans.</p><p>Azrael had layed down beside Silencia trying to keep her shivering body warm. Natsu was fine since his internal body heat was much higher due to his magic and he could survive in this weather much longer than normal people. What he was worried about was how long Silencia could stand the weather before hypothermia set in. Azrael could only do so much before he to would get cold.</p><p>Natsu was desperate at this point and had tried calling for Malachi and Happy to come and get them but there was no visibility or a place to land  due to the raging storm outside the cavern. Heck he even called for Akuma but she was a no show.</p><p>Frustrated natsu sat down next to Silencia and held her close to him. Her steady breathing calmed him along with her scent and he felt the anger just wash away.  Relaxing his back against Azrael who curled in even more on them, he let himself steadily fall asleep.</p><p>———-</p><p>“Oh such a pretty girl. Such a vibrant and youthful look she has. Such a shame what’s gonna happen to her.” “Don’t try to persuade me to keep her. She wouldn’t last a day I bet though.” Two voices whispering to each other broke Natsu out of his sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he was shocked to find that his arms were tied up behind his back along with his legs. He wiggled around only to realise Silencia wasn’t near him and Azrael wasn’t behind him.There were two strangers here and his mate was not and neither was her horse. </p><p>His anger spiked and he felt his magic swell in him. “Oi! What did you do to Silencia!” The two guys looked at the pink haired dragon slayer. The guy with eyes sunken in and green and black hair shuddered and smiled wildly at him before licking his lips. “Oh the pink haired man lives and speaks. I’ll have fun with you later but I want to play with the little angel first.” </p><p>The man slunk over to a hunched body on the other side of the cave that was covered in shadows. He kneeled down catching a strand of hair in his hand and brought it to his nose inhaling deeply. “Such a pretty angel, almost like a doll. I’d dress you up and make you my play thing but alas it cannot be.” Natsu snarled “Get your hands off her!”</p><p>The second man had white hair and piercings all along his ears. He walked over to Natsu and slammed his head against the cave wall. “Shut your trap you insolent fool. I can’t stand your whining.” Natsu felt a little blood go down the back of his head and out of anger head butted the white haired man. The green haired man walked towards his partner “Can I take him now Adrien? Can I? Oh I would love to just gut him like a cute little pig.” </p><p>The man, Adrien, smiled down at the man “How about this Lucas, I’ll leave you with this toy of yours while I take the angel back to the guild. How does that sound?” Lucas looked straight into Natsu’s eyes with lust and laughed maniacally before whispering incoherent words. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes. With that don’t leave too much of a mess. You know I hate getting blood out of clothes.” Adrien then went over to Silencia picking her up fireman’s pose and walked out into the snowstorm. <br/>As soon as Adrien left, Lucas shifted his whole attention onto Natsu. </p><p>Natsu shifted uncomfortably at the gaze held onto him. He needed to get out of here and get Silencia back. Letting his fire out on a low setting he began burning the rope on his hands slowly. “What are you thinking pink man? Don’t you wanna play with me?” Lucas feigned hurt holding his face in his hands before giggling at himself. </p><p>“If your worried about angel don’t worry she’s in good hands! Nothing too bad will happen to her. Oh Adrien will take such good care of her in so many ways.” Lucas blushed at his words before leaning in next to him close to his ear. “Now tell me pink man, have you ever pleasured her before? Or is she still pure. Oh what fun it would be to take a pure one! Such lovely screams they produce. I can practically hear it no-“ Natsu cut him off by slamming a fist full of flames into Luca’s face.</p><p>Natsu could hear the breath leave the mans body as skin connected to skin and bone. Natsu put every ounce of rage into the one blow that threw Lucas through the wall of the cave. His body skidded through rock and snow and Natsu watched with satisfaction as he could barley get up. Lucas looked up with a wild smile as Natsu cracked his fist. Dragon scales appearing on his face and arms. His scarf clapped in the wind behind him.</p><p>Lucas’s expression turned shocked for a minute before turning serious. “You shouldn’t have done that pink man!” Lucas stood up and a magic circle appeared under him. It glowed purple and shadows crawled around his feet lifting up into the air like tentacles. They swayed back and forth.</p><p>Lucas smirked as he brought his hands in the air and enticed Natsu forward in a come hither movement. “Give me your best shot pink man.”</p><p>————</p><p>Adrien huffed and puffed as he carried Silencia up the mountain path. The cold air bit through his clothes and the wind wasn’t helping any bit. The snow pelted against him and he could swear that some hail was hitting his head. He grumbled to himself saying how his guild better be happy with what he got. It wasn’t to often they got a pretty girl to play with and it wasn’t even a challenge to take her! She was just laying there all pretty served up on a silver platter for him.</p><p>Standing still for a moment he looked around. The snow storm was so condensed that you couldn’t even see a few feet in front of you. Puffing our a breath of air he sighed. He will have to hide out the storm and then signal his partner to where they were. With his decision made he set off.</p><p>His body was shaking to the point of near exhaustion but he couldn’t stop now. He had to get them to a safe location. Walking onwards he sighed with relief as he saw a slim opening in a rock face. Taking Silencia off of his shoulder he tossed her inside and slid his body inside. Instantly he could feel the difference in temperatures. It was still cold and he could see his breath but the wind was gone and that released him greatly.</p><p>He pressed his back into the wall of the cavern and slid down just watching the outside world go by. He sat there for a few minutes before shifting his gaze to the girl. She had tumbled a few feet from where he threw her onto the ground and some fresh cuts and bruises littered her body. Adrien looked at her as if she was going to wake up at any second but nothing happened.</p><p>He crawled over to her and shifted her onto her back. Her long whitish hair tangled all up in her face. He moved the hair and tucked it behind her ear before caressing her face. So smooth and cold. Like a porcelain doll. His fingers moved over her lips and shifted downwards towards her neck and then her collarbone. It stopped there and a grin grew on his face. He could have a little fun now that he was alone. It wouldn’t hurt anything if nobody knew right.</p><p>Taking his hand away from her body he reached towards his pants and started to undo the button and zipper. After he was done he reached towards the end of her dress and started to lift it. About mid thigh a hand gripped his. Shocked he tugged his hand away but it stayed glued to him. “Why you little shi-.” Looking up into her face he was met with tears red eyes staring back at him. They looked like they were old and young at the same time like she was tired already of all the things she has seen in her life. It shocked him to the core. He has never seen such eyes before in his life.</p><p>He tried tugging even more but as he tugged the more pressure was put into the grip until a flame covered hand ripped his hand out of Silencia’s hand. Adrien looked up to say something only to be met with a girl with straight white hair and a blindfold. Anyone could tell that she was pissed off and Adrien gulped. “Look isn’t there a compromise that we cou…..AHHHHHHHHHH!”<br/>Nobody could heat his voice over the sound of the storm. </p><p>———</p><p>“Fire dragons iron fist!” Natsu leapt towards Lucas who was smirking dangerously with a fist on fire. Lucas just stood there surrounded by the black tendrils and before Natsu could land a hit one the tendrils wrapped around his hand and lifted him up till he was dangling in the air. “Awwww I was hoping for more of a fight! You were a nice warm up though so I guess there’s that.” Lucas tapped his chin in thought while Natsu tried getting out of the shadow trap.</p><p>Lucas finally had a lightbulb moment before using the tendril to throw Natsu against the cave wall over and over again. Natsu gasped as the breath was knocked out of him repeatedly. “Oh I know what to do with you! I want your head for my collection! You should be honored that your pink head won’t go to waste now!” Lucas laughed maniacally as he sharpened one of the shadows and brought it towards Natsu’s neck.</p><p>Lucas gently layed it against the skin between the neck and shoulder and gave him a little nick of a cut as a tease. Natsu grunted and thought over his options. He could think of one option but he wasn’t sure if it would work, only one way to find out. “FIRE DRAGONS ROASTING BATH!” A blazing fire engulfed Natsu’s body and began heating up the surrounding area. Lucas retracted his shadow quickly from Natsu and dropped him onto the ground quickly and blocked his eyes from the light. “TURN THAT OFF PINK MAN! I CANT SEE!” Natsu got up off the ground from where he was deposited still engulfed in flames.</p><p>He then took a good look at Lucas. His shadows were almost transparent now and they were slower. Natsu grinnned in triumph. Letting the fire grow larger he charged towards Lucas in a dizzying speed. “Fire dragons sword horn!” Natsu barreled past the weak shadows and head butted Lucas in the stomach throwing him roughly into the back wall of the cave. Rocks cracked and fell on top of Lucas as soon as he started to stand.<br/>“Why you little!” Lucas’s shadows sprung out of the rocks and a beaten up Lucas emerged from the rocks.</p><p>“I’ll gut you and not even take your head!” Natsu still kept his body covered in flames and jumped towards Lucas who jumped at Natsu.  Both brought out their attacks but Lucas paused in shock as Natsu put out his fire and what shocked him more was the smirk Natsu had on his face. It didn’t even register with him until his guard was let down and a hand soon gripped his face. </p><p>A explosion echoed throughout the landscape. Smoke billowed out the cave and a silhouette emerged. Natsu stood outside of the cave with a determination etched into his face. He took one look back at the unconscious lunatic on the ground with a black and burnt face not feeling a hint of remorse for the amount of power he put into the attacks before sniffing the air for his mates scent.</p><p>It was unfortunately faint but it was enough for him to go by. Speeding out into the snowstorm he set off to find her. He was not gonna loose her after just finding her. Searching high and low through the mountain he follows the fading scent. At some points he looses it entirely but is able to find it again later and pretty soon he came across a cave that teamed of her scent but a copper smell wafted along with it. Natsu’s eyes widened as he ran into the cave his mind thinking up scenarios of her body laying there surrounded by blood dead.</p><p>It was like time went slow. He stepped into the dark cave lifting his hand and setting it on fire he was sad to see and regrets looking immediately. Over in the corner was Silencia. The gutted body of Adrien layed near the front. Blood surrounded the walls and floors and the smell hit him instantly. <br/>He stood in shock as a scared warbly voice echoed “Get away…...please.”</p><p>“Silencia.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys reading this are enjoying it  I’m writing for this story as much as possible and this is probably the most passionate I’ve been about writing since my oneshots. If y’all have any questions or want me to write something for fairytail and Pokémon just ask! I will do my best to accomplish it. Anyways have a nice night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>